falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Libeteria
Radio Libeteria is a radio station that emanates from Robbin’s Reef Light in New York Harbor. Funded by the Federal Republic of Libeteria, Radio Libeteria is primarily and news and propaganda broadcast, but punctuates those broadcasts with jazz and big band. The station primarily can be heard across New York Harbor, but can be heard as far east as the Principality of Queensland, as far west as Brick City, and as far south as the Kingdom of Highland. History Radio Libeteria was founded in 2223, when the Communications Act of 2223 was passed. The piece of legislature, signed into law by President Landon Thompson, established the Office of Communications, a division of the Libeterian government meant to connect and inform the citizens of the republic. One of their first projects was to establish a radio station to be broadcast on across New York Harbor. The initial idea was to affix a radio antenna on the crown of the Statue of Liberty, but the idea was scuttled after the Children of the Torch began protesting the idea. The Office of Communications refitted a small cargo ship instead, building a large antenna on it, christening it the LSS Voice of Libeteria. For the next forty years, Radio Libeteria broadcast faithfully from the Voice of Libeteria. The vessel more or less stayed anchored at a point in the New York Harbor just north of the Narrows, moving around the harbor every so often and mooring on either one of the Libeterian islands or Shaolin. That all changed in 2263, when the Machinist War broke out. Though the majority of the fighting occurred north, in the Bronx, a handful of flashes of violence broke out elsewhere. One such incident involved the Voice of Libeteria. When the Machinists began their war of conquest, they released a small flotilla of their crabber bots down the East River. Equipped with explosives, the small robots were designed to be torpedoes, naval mines, and depth charges. Though most of the robots were destroyed by the Libeteria’s Maritime Patrol Force and the New York Stockyard militia thanks to information passed to them from the Principality of Queensland, a handful successfully slipped past through and into the harbor. Radio Libeteria was one of their preprogrammed targets, and the trickle of crabbers that made it into New York Harbor found their target. The Voice of Libeteria was docked on the north side of Governor’s Island at the time, and the crabbers found their mark. The ship capsized, with its antenna crashing into the water and breaking. While the vessel sank into about ten feet of water, it was declared a total loss because of the destruction of the ship’s antenna. The federal republic would not allow their primarily media source be left offline for long, so they quickly went about putting Radio Libeteria back on their air, broadcasting from an emergency location on Governor’s Island. The range was half that that the station used to get, so setting up a new, permanent location to broadcast from became a priority. Instead of constructing another radio vessel, the Office of Communications decided that they would rebuild the radio station in a permanent location, to better defend it. They selected the ruins of Robbin’s Reef Light, a lighthouse on a small sandbar just north of Shaolin and just east of Bayonne. Construction on the new radio tower took a few months. When it finished, Radio Libeteria had a new, permanent home, complete with a small garrison to protect the structure from future attacks. Radio Libeteria has operated from there ever since, with employees being ferried to and from the radio tower daily. Radio Personalities Lieutenant Dean Moxley Lieutenant Dean Moxley is the managing operator of Radio Libeteria. Originally a deckhand on the LSS Voice of Libeteria, Moxley received a promotion to sergeant due to "valiant" behavior demonstrated when the vessel sunk. When the new antenna on Robbin’s Reef Light was constructed, Sergeant Moxley was assigned to be the head of security for the site. In 2273, after ten years of reliable service, the sergeant was promoted to lieutenant and was promoted to his current position. Moxley is an extremely patriotic man, and takes his duties very seriously. As an officer in the Maritime Patrol Force, he sees Radio Libeteria as a tool of the government. Moxley adopted the station’s current format, with a news update on every quarter of the hour, broken up by patriotic music and pro-Libeterian public service announcements. He has bowed to the pressure of other Radio Libeteria personnel, and has eased up slightly in allowing more popular music to play. Vince Cully Vince Cully is Radio Libeteria’s most popular and most prolific on-air personality, having first started in 2223, when the radio station was founded. Cully has broadcast for sixty years, having started at the station at the age of 20 as a production assistant. Cully generally works morning and afternoons, updating the public during the station’s news broadcasts. Cully was Radio Libeteria’s on-the-ground reporter for numerous pivotal events in the nation, including the invasion and annexation of Mirelurk Bay in 2226, the bombing of the Pleasure Palace in 2236, the conflict with Bob’s Wreckers in 2260 and 2261, the Machinist War in 2263, and the assassination of President Gibb. His smooth, dulcet tones are considered a national treasure, and in an unofficial, informal poll taken in 2280, Cully was voted the most trustworthy figure in Libeteria by citizens. Popular Songs The Andrews Sisters: Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Kay Armen: Give My Regards To Broadway Fred Astaire: Puttin’ On The Ritz Charlie Barnet: Skyliner Nat King Cole: Nature Boy Jimmy Dorsey: This Is Worth Fighting For Ella Fitsgerald: Jersey Bounce Gray Gordon: I Am An American High Hatters: Anchors Aweigh (The Song Of The Navy) Horace Heidt: Stars And Stripes Forever Willie Kelly: Comin' In On A Wing And A Prayer Evelyn Knight & The Stardusters: A Little Bird Told Me Vera Lynn: We’ll Meet Again Frankie Masters: Take Me Out To The Ball Game The Merry Macs: Slumming on Park Avenue Glen Miller: Tuxedo Junction Glen Miller: When Johnny Comes Marching Home Vaughn Monroe: Hip Hip Hooray Paul Rich: Cruising Down The River Dick Robertson: I'm Building A Sailboat Of Dreams Artie Shaw: Nightmare Ginny Simms: Walkin' By The River Frank Sinatra: New York, New York Frank Sinatra: Come Fly With Me Jo Stafford: Manhattan Serenade Ted Weems: The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Category:Radio Stations Category:New York